Just Because I'm Dead Doesn't Mean That I Won't Love You
by BayDear
Summary: The Zombie Apocalypse started and The Host Club has to fight for its survival. When Haruhi and Tamaki cling to each other for dear life their love grows stronger. Their love is put through many trials, both do things that they cannot change. Will they survive this or will they depart from one another's life forever? Please Read.
1. How it Began

**Ok, Just short thing i might or might not contuine depending on the feedback that I get. I don't Own Ouran HighSchool**

* * *

THE ZOMBIE APLOCYSPE

The day the world ended I was on a date with Tamaki; my boyfriend. I guess you would say that the date was pretty normal. We were walking around the park sharing an ice cream cone. Then an ear splitting screech came out of nowhere. I clasped my hands over my ears trying to block out the sound but failed then a voice crackled over some hidden speakers.

"Attention everyone we are under emergency! The living dead now walk among us and I can assure you that this is not a joke. Head for the nearest shelter and don't them bite you." The transmission was cut off with a crackle. Everyone around us looked around confused.

Then Tamaki grabbed my hand and started to run. He threw the ice cream on the cement. "Let's go Haruhi."

I ran with him confused; Tamaki had an angry look on his face. His blond hair was whipping around his face his blue eyes glinted in the sunlight. If I weren't so scared I would think that he actually looked really good.

"Tamaki, what's going on?" I asked, with a worried voice,

"I'll explain in the helicopter."

We ran over to the parking lot. Suddenly the wind picked up and I heard the sound of an engine. I looked up the sound belonged to the, Suoh family helicopter.

My brown hair whipped around my face. In a failed attempt I put it behind my ears to only be whisked up in the wind.

"Haruhi, come on hold on tight." Said, Tamaki as he grabbed the ladder that they where hoisting down. I clung on to him with dear life as I was being lifted off the ground. Then suddenly we were jerked to a stop as a crowd of people tried to come up with us.

"Let us come!" the people below where crying out. They had taken a hold of one of my feet and they began to tug at my jeans.

I tried to make them let go but they had a strong grasp. The people in the helicopter tried to pull us up but, if they tried they would bring more than just Tamaki and me into the helicopter.

"Master Tamaki you have to let go of her or we can't bring you up." My eyes went wide, no they can't do this. I thought. My grasp on Tamaki became stronger. I dug my face into his chest not wanting to let him go.

"It's ok, Haruhi I won't let them take you." Tamaki looked up and yelled, "I'm going to let go you know the place to find me." Then he let go and we plummeted to our death to the mass of people below us. The mass of people tried to move out of the way but they were too late we fell on top of many people.

"Haruhi, come on let's go before they find us."

I nodded not saying anything; we began to run thru the park, the outdoor shopping center. Finally after running for what seemed like forever we reach a large building. Tamaki reached for the keypad and unlocked the door. We ran in and Tamaki shut the door behind him.

He fell down to his knees panting, "Tamaki, tell me what is going on? What do they mean "them"? Is something bad happening?" I bit my lip as I bombarded Tamaki with questions.

Tamaki sighed, and looked at me with a worried glace. "Ok, I will tell you all of it but this is a long story, sit down." I sat down on the floor with my knees tucked up to my chest.

"Ok, well this all started a few years ago when my family entered into the military business. And we funded the experimentation in human engineering and it backfired. You see they became what you may call zombies. And recently we found out that the virus was contagious if the blood mixes. And something happened and it got out I have no idea how but somehow slowly America and Japan are not being taken over by the virus. I really have no idea how but it was. And this is why I took you to Okinawa hopping that it being an island that it would be better but I was wrong. Now we must escape."

I started at Tamaki, this seemed impossible. "T-this is impossible." I stammered,

"No, it's not now come on Haruhi, you and I will survive. In this building have all the things that we could need to survive but we must wait for the chopper."

Suddenly a pounding sound came from the door. Then a scream, "help me please, they are coming!" Then as soon as the scream rang it faded away.

* * *

Do you like? comment, follow, favourite


	2. He's Gone

**Well finally here is the next chapter of the story. I hope that you like it and stuff. i don't own Ouran High school host club. please read and reply.**

* * *

I staggered back, "What was that?"

Tamaki's eyes narrowed, "The zombies are here."

Taking my hand Tamaki ran up to the roof of the building and there we found the helicopter waiting for us. They through down the ladder; clinging to Tamaki we were hoisted up into the helicopter. Tamaki sat me down into a seat and strapped me in.

He placed a hand on my cheek and kissed my lips, "Haruhi you and I will live I swear."

What happened after that was all a blur; all I remember is that Tamaki instructed the helicopter pilot to take us to his mansion. While looking out the window I saw masses of people whom looked to be staggering along. I wasn't sure.

Now here I am at Tamaki's house. All of the gates are closed guards stand behind the gate shooting any zombies that get to close.

I was sitting on Tamaki's sofa as he was pacing back and forth.

"Tamaki what are we going to do?"

"I will protect you and we will survive that is what we are going to do."He said, he knelt down and clasped my hands in his. "Haruhi, I love you and we will survive."

I nodded my head, and then the thought hit me- my dad. "Tamaki, my dad what about my dad?"

Tamaki flinched and then looked at me. "We will get him."

Within the next hour Tamaki rounded up at least 20 guards and got ready for me and him to go get my dad. I noticed how serious how Tamaki could be. He seemed very out of character but not in a bad way. I know that I am safe with him.

Tamaki instructs the guards in what to get and the pilot where to drive to. "Ok, Haruhi, let's go we will go get your dad." He pulls me into the helicopter and we start flying to my home.

The next fifteen minutes seem like fifteen hours, but eventually we arrive at the apartment. Before we landed the guards shot all of the Zombies that staggered around the building.

"_Bang, bang," _Went the guns as they went through the zombie's head, blood spurt everywhere. Even though they looked like regular humans they had blood shot eyes while the sclera was tinged with a sickening yellow.

As soon as the area was cleared they let Tamaki and me go up the stairs to my apartment door. I saw signs of struggle on the floor. Scraps of shirts and pants hung on the floor; blood painted each door and the floor. Finally at the end of the path of blood I reached my apartment door; it was left ajar.

Eyes getting wide I stepped back and ran into Tamaki. He placed his hands on my arms and whispered, "It will be ok.

Opening the door the guards went in first. They ushered us in and their dead on the floor I found my dad. . .

At that moment the world seemed to freeze, impossible for me to move. I felt Tamaki come behind me and give me a hug.

"It will be ok." He promised,

I fell to my knees and crawled over to my dad and feel over his mangled body. His long hair was matted and bloody his pale face scratched. Tears fell from my eyes, and then I noticed something tucked into his hand. Pulling it out of his hand and unraveled it I noticed that what was in his hand was a family picture of me, him and my mom before she died. That made me cry even more.

Then Tamaki pulled me away from his dead body. I made a grab for the picture and held it to my chest. As Tamaki pulled me close to him and pulled me away from the apartment. I held onto Tamaki watching him and me walk down the stairs as we went to the helicopter and from that moment on I knew that I would never see that apartment ever again. . .


	3. As The Days Passed

**Here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Its a bit different from the usal type of writing in this story. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Please R&R!**

* * *

As the days passed I felt my mind becoming more and more numb. The days were a blur; after Tamaki and I left in the helicopter we went back to the mansion. There the rest of the gang was waiting for us. Over the course of the next 3 days the boys discuss around what we should do. Everyone has become super serious, even Hunny. Tamaki tries to cheer me up but atlas he fails.

As the fourth day slowly crawls upon me I decide that I can't be depressed, I have to survive. I wake up from my sleep; I am sharing a bed with Tamaki. Even though he puts on a serious front he is still the same, he drops the act in front of me in hopes of cheering me up.

Sitting up I watch as the golden sunlight filters through the drawn shades. Shadows creeping across the floor and work their way up to our bed. Tamaki is awakened, his blue eyes look foggy at first but then they filter the surroundings.

"Haruhi, are you awake?" Tamaki whispers as he rolls over to face me.

"Yeah, I am." I answer; I notice the relief that blazes across his face. Why would he be scared? I haven't been outside since _that day_. "Tamaki, I would like to be a part of the discussion on what we are going to do."

"Wait why? You know-"I cut him off. "Tamaki, I am a part of this group also, and I want to survive and I want to have a say in what we do. I know that I haven't said much but, that is all going to change today."

Tamaki smiles, sits up and kissed my head. "I love you Haruhi, and I promise that we will live."

One hour later

Soon the whole group is sitting around the large dining table, in the Suoh residence. I cup the coffee in my hands. The steaming drink brings warmth to my insides. Kyoya Ootori had a solemn expression on his face. Pushing his round glasses up further on his nose he spoke with an annoyed voice.

"What are we going to do?"

"What we planned to do, wait it out and relieve any nearby places of zombies." Kaoru Hitachiin said matter-of-factly. He looked at his identical twin, Hikaru and peered into his brown eyes. Hikaru nodded and gave a smile as if Kaoru said something that was funny.

"I also think that we should take in refugees." Hikaru added onto his brother's statement.

"No, no, no. That will deplete all of our resources and put all of us in danger." Kyoya countered. Kyoya didn't look too happy, he didn't like to waste money or put the ones who really mattered in jeopardy.

"Kyoya it is the Host Club's mission to help anyone in danger, no matter what." Tamaki said without looking up from his food. He chewed slowly and looked up when he got no response from Kyoya. When he looked up he saw that Kyoya was seething with anger.

His hands slammed down on the wooden table, shaking the drinks and starling me. "This isn't a club meeting! This is us talking about our survival; and I don't know about you but I want to live. So you are either with me or gone because we aren't some fucking charity!"

Kyoya's uproar put everyone on edge as they looked around in silence. Tamaki brushed back his hair and sighed and continued to eat. Kyoya's eyebrows contracted and he stormed off. Down the hall a door slammed and the crash of various things. This was very out of character for Kyoya; I suppose this whole thing was putting everyone on edge.

"What are we going to do?" Mori asked, my head shot up in surprise. I didn't expect him to speak.

"I don't know." Tamaki sighed, giving Hunny a look as if to say "You got anything?" My head darted back and forth between the both of them. Unsure of what to do I decided that I should say something.

"Well, how about giving rations to surrounding towns within a 4 kilometer radiance and then, get rid of any zombies and then if things come to the extreme then we can just house any refugees and then remove the zombies. And eventually we can build a gate or fence of some sort." I spoke quickly in hopes of them not thinking on the silly idea too closely.

Tamaki's eyes flickered to attention, and then his head rose in my direction. "That actually is not a bad idea, though it could use some tweaking but we will be able to use it."

I smiled, glad that I was finally able to help.

"Yay, Haru-chan helped!" Mitsukuni cheered, he rose out of his seat and ran to give me a hug. Wrapping his small arm around my neck he felt his soft cheek against mine. Pulling away he skipped to the kitchen and attempts to find cake, I assume.

Though Hunny's outburst of happiness was not out of character it was rather random. I guess he just wanted to make me feel important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I walked the halls of Tamaki's home I came across Mori's room. There was hushed voices' coming from the ajar door. I hid beside the door frame and wait and listen.

"No, you can't leave." The voice seemed to belong too Mori.

"I have too; you and the rest are welcome to come." The voice was Kyoya's.

"But, Kohai you know that Tamaki will be crushed." Mori's voice was hasty, almost as if, if he didn't get the words out Kyoya would leave, at the moment that seemed remotely true.

"_Takashi_, you know there is no future for you, me or any of us. That is why I have to leave in hopes of finding a place that isn't overrun by zombies." That was the first time I heard Kyoya Senpai call Mori by his fist name. He must be serious.

I hear the steps of feet and a dull thud, almost as if someone was being backed into the wall. "Mori don't do this." Kyoya's breath was sharp in threat.

"I know why you are running away I know your secret. Don't be a little bitch; suck up your petty feelings and think about the others." Mori whispered back to Kyoya.

I was shocked, I never heard Mori talk like that especially to Kyoya, whom he respected greatly. And what did he mean by 'his secret'?

My thoughts were cut off by the shuffling of feet, Mori was leaving the room. In a panic a scooted back and felt my hand nudge a door knob. I took grasp of the cold knob and jiggled it open. I closed the door just in time to hear Mori's footsteps pass by the door.

I sighed and leaned against the door. I turned around and there I saw Hunny staring at me. I gave a quick squeal. His eyes were dark with thought, blond hair falling in his face.

He came up to me and put his hand to the door. Closing it and trapping me. I made an intake of breath of he leaned in close and whispered into my ear. "It's better not to eavesdrop on people. Especially when it's not about you."

I felt his warm breath in my ear. Hunny was almost taller than me, but he was way stronger. In the way he held me down it felt like he meant to keep me there. I struggled trying to push him away, but he just pushed my arms to my chest with one hand and he gave a dark smile. With one final pound against the door he pulled away and me with him. Pulling the door open he stomped out.

What was that about, I asked myself unsure of what to do next. I just stood there dumbfounded. Eventually I stepped out of the room and closed the door, then made my way to my room.

* * *

Did you like it? Please comment!


	4. I Lost The One That I Love

**Finally an Update I hope that you like it! I don't own WOWP Comment please tell me what you think**

* * *

I stayed in my room for the remainder of the night. Not even to eat dinner, Tamaki came into our room and brought me dinner. "Haruhi, you have to eat every chance you get. We don't know how long we are going to stay here."

I looked down at the bowl of Ramen that sat in my lap. I poked at the vegetables; the colours blinded me in my teary haze. I let a tears cut down my face and slide down my neck. I realized that this little safe haven I am in can't last forever. While other people are being turned into zombies and losing the ones they love most.

Even though I lost my dad I still had Tamaki. He was the reason why I was still alive. "Haruhi," Tamaki began his voice cut through my thoughts. "Haruhi, is everything ok? Why aren't you coming out to dinner?"

I looked into Tamaki's worried Violet eyes. I was so tempted to tell him but I couldn't to bring myself too. But his expression was tugging on my heart strings.

"No reason." I shake my head with a small smile.

"Haru, you know that I love you. You are my one and only." Tamaki says his lips moving with slow grace.

I move the Ramen to the night stand next to me and look at Tamaki. "What do you mean by that?" I ask my eyes darting back and forth.

Tamaki's eyes flash and he flips back his blond hair. He crawls up closer onto me and makes me lay down on the bed. His head getting closer to mine, "It means this." Tamaki leans in closer and he tilts up my chin with one hand and kisses me.

I don't reject him. I bring him closer wrapping an arm around his head grasping his golden curls, feeling the softness underneath my fingers I kissed him more aggressively. My lips over lapping his, saliva mixing tongues fighting.

Tamaki straddled me and brought his hands up to my cheeks and grasped my faces and kissed me even harder. As Tamaki and me kissed I felt all of the emotions that I had pushed down come back right up. As I kissed Tamaki tears streamed from my eyes. When the tears hit his thumbs he brushed them away and continued to kiss me.

Then I felt warm droplet's fall onto my cold cheeks, Tamaki was also crying. . .

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open when the sunlight tickled my nose; I sat up and looked around to where I was. Everything looks normal, Tamaki's large room with designer furniture and plush pillows. And a king sized bed. Then I realized that something was different, I saw Tamaki and mine's clothes lying askew in random piles near the bed.

Then I looked down, I was bare chested. With a small squeak I pulled up the covers to cover me. I heard a deep chuckled, turning my head I saw that it was the one and only Tamaki. He sat up and kissed my head and hugged me to his chest.

"Tamaki..." I swallowed, "Did we do it?"

"Mmhmms," I heard Tamaki say as he gave a small nod.

"N-no, that can't be I mean I am only 18." I fear the worst.

"Haruhi, please calm down. We came together as one because we love each other and if anything happens we will take care of it." Tamaki kissed my head again and whispered, "You were great by the way."

"I feel face grow red. Tamaki!" I scream as I playfully hit him with a pillow.

Our giggle and laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door and the click of the door knob. The white door clicked open and Kyoya walked into the grand room. I flinched and bundled up the covers to my chest. I felt my cheeks grow warm as Kyoya's expert eyes scan us.

Tamaki sat up his bare chest exposed. "Kyoya what are you doing here?"

"Tamaki I wanted to make sure that the plan to de-zombie the area will proceed." Kyoya's eyes steeled over. He looked untouchable.

Tamaki nodded his head, "Yes your right we will start within the next 30 minutes." Tamaki waved Kyoya off and began to get dressed. He went to his dresser and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers. Tamaki's arms flex as he slipped on a thin white shirt. Even though Tamaki looked scrawny he wasn't his arms were well toned and he had a tight chest.

"Are you leaving?" I asked missing him already.

"Yeah I'm going out on the front lines with Hunny and Mori. In the recent training to be the heir of the Suoh group I needed to be skilled in many things so I was trained in martial arts by Hunny's family and weapon training by Kyoya's family."

"Don't leave me." I pleaded. I reached out my arm for Tamaki. Tamaki embraced me in a tight hug as drapes long, soft robe around me.

"I love you baby, I will return to you I swear." Tamaki pecked my lips then walked away closing the door behind him.

There I sat eternally alone with what felt like that I had lost the one that I love.


	5. Kyoya's Reign

**I hope you like this chp! it's Kyoya's POV. I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

Kyoya's Rein

When I knocked on the door I knew that it would be one of the worst things that I have yet to see. I knew that they had sex last night; I mean well they weren't very quiet. But when I saw her blush it was the cutest thing. I put on a cool composure but I had to get out of there as soon as I could because I was breaking. At that moment all I wanted to do was hold her.

I Kyoya Ootori was in love with Haruhi Fujioka. I suppose maybe it was around the time when we went to my family's water park, when I fell in love with her. I always wanted to tell her that I loved her but I couldn't bring myself too. But now I had to protect her from all the bastards out there.

I hope that she can only be happy with Tamaki. She was my one and only love but at this moment I can't focus on trivial feelings such as love. I had a job to do and I was going to complete it.

Tamaki came out of his room dressed and ready. Huninozuka and Morinozuka were ready in combat mode. For one of these rare moments Huninozuka was serious. I gave a sigh, I was the platoon leader. I had to keep my cool. Even though at this moment I wanted to kill Suoh Tamaki with the gun that hung by side.

I knew how to use the gun very well; I was the son of the Ootori group. I had to find some way to outshine my two older brothers. I liked the challenge; nothing in my life will get boring.

"Tamaki, are you ready?" I asked him without looking up from my clipboard which held detailed instructions on what we were going to do.

"Yes, what is my division?" He asked as he pulled on the vest and readied his gun.

I looked down and pointed at the each individual as I gave them orders. "Takashi you will take group Alpha and take out the west side of the city; Huninozuka, you will be taking Bravo. You will have a small group but you will focus on clearing out the suburbs and rescuing anyone on the east side; Twins you will be the snipers, group Charlie is setup all over building tops. You are to shoot only the zombies."

They all nodded and waited for Tamaki. "Tamaki you will be with me in support and rescue. We will have Delta and Echo. Tamaki, Delta your group will be on foot. My group will have automobiles, also if any of you need back up radio me and I will send men there. The mission is to clear out the zombies, don't waste ammo. Make this short and sweet and above all DO NOT GET BITTEN."

They all nodded their heads and made way outside. I put my head set on, "Can you all hear me?" I get a yes from them all. Alpha and Bravo left the front gate and went their separate ways. Charlie was getting reading to leaving in the coppers to go to building tops. That left me and Tamaki's groups.

"Alright Delta you are with me let's move out." Tamaki's large group of men moved out into the zombie infested world.

"Echo, get in your vehicles and make sure that you have your head sets on. We are going to patrol the city, get any saviors and bring them back here. Also support any of the other groups. We left in our vehicle. I was at the top of the pack driving with a female and male recruit with me.

Already I got a call from Alpha, "Kyoya, we need some recues here, we came across a camp of survivors."

"Alright, they will be right over. Where are you?"

"The north side of Shiva way, right off the senior high."

"Ok, I want 20 men from Echo to go and help Alpha. You know where they are." I yelled as the men dispatched. For about 2 more minutes I kept driving when I came across a daycare. I knew that people would be in there.

"Ok, I want ten of you to stay behind and the rest go on ahead and help." I said as I ushered the rest of the team ahead. Ten of us parked on the side, we heard the rumbling of the hummers in the distance. Soon all was silent, too silent. I gave them the signal to bust down the door of the daycare. They gave me the signal to accompany them. As soon as they entered the daycare there was a fork in the small hallway. Half of them went to the left the other the right. I followed them to the right; I saw a long hallway of doorways. Blood was painted on the walls; it showed a sign of a struggled. I saw scraps of clothing tossed aside here and there.

The only female recruit pressed her ear again the door. "There are no zombies in here but there is something."

"Bust the door down but be careful." She nodded her head in affirmation. She kicked down the cheap door and inside we find a small group of children and two adults. The kids scream in fright. As one of the adults calms them down the other goes over the female recruit and explains something to her.

The recruit comes over and tells me that the days of the attack they hide out here and they are all that is left. And that they locked a group of zombies on the other side of the daycare. "Ok, we will take you to the Suoh estate. Wait here until we tell you."

I waited a few moments and I heard a scream and the sound of gunshots. They had found them. When the sounds silenced I decided that it was safe. "Ok follow us, stay close and make no noise." The two adults nodded as they gathered up the kids. "Um sir," One whispered. "Yeah only a few of the kids can walk and me and Izumi-Chan can only hold two each. And that leaves two more babies."

I turn to the women, her hair was matted with sweat, and she looked like she had no sleep in a while. I looked pasted her and saw two babies in a crib sleeping despite the noise. I looked at my team, I couldn't risk their safety. "Ok, give the babies to me." I said as I went over and picked up each child in my arms.

I never held a child before, so I wasn't sure if I was holding them properly but that wasn't what I was focus on at the moment. When I climbed into the hummer with the children and school children I got calls from everyone. It was the same, they cleared the areas.

"Ok, good work everyone. We will head back to HQ, I have rescues with me." I said as the female recruit began to drive back to HQ.

When we got back we had only lost a few, in total we had 10,000 recruits. And we lost about 50 people. But no one from the host club was bitten.

I left Tamaki in charge of checking everyone and putting things away while I lead the rescues to the house. There were a total of 20 rescues which nine were kids. Out of the eleven adults there were 3 women. I still held the babies in my arms. I didn't think much of it.

I led the rescues to the bottom floor on the east wing. There were two people to a room. There was one huge room that was meant to be a ball room but was converted into a bedroom. Cribs and beds were placed in there for the two teachers and daycare kids.

As I gave the babies to the women she whispered, "Thank you." Into my ear. I made sure that everyone got a chance for the showers and a fresh pair of clothes. Everyone got their daily rations. I worried that we would run out soon.

As I made my way to the top floor. The one and only floor that belonged to us completely. I heard Tamaki and Haruhi talking. I felt a pang of jealousy welled up in my chest, but there was nothing I could do.


	6. Blacked Out

**Enjoy this new chapter! I don't own OHSHC**

* * *

I sat there the whole time while Tamaki was out risking his life for others. I loved him so much and couldn't lose him. He was the only one that I had left.

While I waited for the rest of the host club to come back I reflected back on some of the things that had happened. My dad died, I didn't want to think of that too much so I moved on to the next thought. I felt my cheeks grow red at the thought.

I guess that it all happened while we were in the moment. I just remember bits and pieces of it, even those bits are hot and steamy and enough to make anyone blush. I really don't know what overcame me. I do feel slightly ashamed that it happened this way but at the same time I am glad it did. Because this new type of world that we live in it is possible that we will die before we could do anything.

So I am glad that we did it on our own accord without the pressure of doing it before we die. But despite that something still bothers me. The fact that I may become pregnant, I doubt it but you just never know.

The creak of a door opening shot through my thoughts. A bit annoyed I looked up and saw to my delight that it was Tamaki. "Tamaki, you made it." I said as my heart hammered in my chest.

Tamaki engulfed me in a hug. He still had his uniform on. He smelled of the outdoors, pain, angst and blood. I want to pull away but resisting might mean that I would lose him forever. Or at least I told myself.

We stayed there for many moments, in this complete content silence. My arms wrapped around him, I felt Tamaki's strong arms around me. I know that I will be safe in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the weeks went on we took in more refugees, soon the entire bottom floor was filled with people of all ages. We were running out of room and food.

Kyoya began to worry about this; he stressed all night making new plans on how to divide the food. Giving the people who need the food the most. And letting the people who could spare the calories get smaller portions. Even he began to eat only once or twice a day.

Even Tamaki began to eat less. He tells me that he eats but I can how he is getting skinnier. I try to tell them that I can cut back but they don't let me. On several occasions they had to force feed me.

We were getting to a point where we would have to go to nearby stores and raid for food. I know because I see Kyoya planning a raid. The team that he is taking this time will be smaller, but he and Tamaki are going.

I offered to go, but of course they said no. I would only be in the way. I try to make use of my skills by finding ways to make the food last longer. Like take Ramen for example, we take on package cut it in half add more water and you can easily feed four people, by giving them the calories that they need. Also they can put on any weight they have lost.

I also have helped take care of the children. When they first arrived they all had hallowed cheeks and skinny arms. They were dirty and tired, especially the teachers. But we were able to give them a few days rest so now they primary take care of the kids but I do help out.

I recently found out that I have a knack with young ones. I am not really sure why though. But at this moment I am washing the two toddler twins that came from the day care. Their names are Harry and Hikari. They are half Japanese and I presume French. They remind me of the Hitachiin twins, but also Tamaki.

When they first came they were thin and weak. But now they have full cheeks and giggle and laugh like normal children. But that is a problem, they need to be entertained. All the adults can't spend the entire day watching them so because of this we give them a few hours of play but then around 'snack time' we put Benadryl or something that will make them sleepy.

"Haru, Haru!" The young twins scream in delight as they splash around in the water.  
"Harry, Kari stop please we need to save the water, ok?" I said with a smile. They looked up in awe and nodded their head vigorously.

I gave a small sigh, I was very tired and just wanted to sleep but I had to help with the other refugees. I was up all night comforting this small 5 year old who just joined us to kept waking up screaming.

As the hours went on it soon reached lunch time, I had taken over the job of handing out the small bowls of ramen to people. Then giving the small ones powdered formula. The diet of everyone here consisted on water and packaged sweet buns for breakfast. Then ramen for lunch, a very light meal just to hold everyone over, but then for dinner everyone got a few fruits and veggies with their ramen.

The little army that we had got fed more food and better quality because they had to burn more calories. As I went on with my thoughts I didn't noticed when someone called my name. "Fujioka-San!" Said one of the adults, I turned my attention to them and saw as they pointed to the end of the hall.

I saw Kyoya at the end of the hall. He looked tired and dirty. "Sempai maybe you should take a nap and shower."

"I don't have time for such things." He said with a scoff as he swiftly began to walk away from me. I trotted up behind him. "Hey, Kyoya- Sempai what's the big deal? What did you need me for?"

"We just raided the grocery store and pharmacy; we got medicine and more food. Sort through what is needed and put whatever needs to be refrigerated in the fridge. It is in the storage room, I sent a few of the workers to come and help you. And they haven't had lunch so please get some food in them."

Before I could get out one word Kyoya turned a corner and left me alone in the long hallway. Giving a sigh I swiftly made my way to the storage room. There I saw people already putting things on the shelves.

There was about five of them and they all looked very tired. I silently walked along aside them and continued to put things away. I began to take notice to how they all began to look- faint.

"How about you get the rest of your platoon and I will get you all fed." They gave me a grateful smile as I began to get food ready for them.

I took inventory of what we had, I figured that they were hungry; they had just came back from a raid of course I decided to make them ramen with chunks of bread and vegetables in it. We had a huge pot of ramen still to use so I heated that up. I soon began to add potatoes, and other vegetables into the pot.

I took a quick taste- it as pretty good. The intoxicating fumes made my stomach rumble, I haven't eaten in like a day. I had planned on eating but I was too busy. I will just eat after I feed them. I tell myself but of course it is a lie.

The soup is done and I manage to get the bowls ready to be eaten. Everyone grabs one; I give them a smile in gratitude. Just when I start to walk out of the room I begin to sway and hit the cold floor with a thud. The last thing I hear before I black out is the gasp of people and pounding of footsteps.


	7. His Hands Slid Over My Cheeks

**I don't open OHSHC**

* * *

I groaned, finally coming back to the world of the living. I must have been asleep for like ever or at least it felt like that. When I tried to open my eyes they felt very heavy. Throw my thick eyelashes I saw Kyoya with a bowl in his hands. When he sees that I have begun to wake up he poured some water between my cracked lips.

The water slid down my dry as the desert throat. Kyoya poured a little more, it was too much. I began to choke on the water. Sitting up I cough up the water. I feel hands come to my back and soothingly rub it.

Weakly turning my head I see relief in Kyoya's face set ablaze. Then something began to ignite in his eyes. They look or concern flammable in his eyes then set to fire as he began to scold me.

"What the hell were you thinking Haruhi?" He demanded with an exasperated demand.

I gave him an unsure look. I wasn't sure on how to answer him. I knew that any answer that I gave him wouldn't be good enough. Giving a sigh I told him the truth.

"I was helping with the refugees and I was up all night and wasn't able to eat and I guess that time slipped away and I forgot about eating."

Kyoya's eyes darkened, his face contorted into scowl. His eyes darted in my direction. He stood up his back to me. His body began to oscillate out of control, he turned to me. When I saw his face he scared me out of my wits.

"Do you know how much danger you put yourself in? While you are here sick in bed we are out there worried about you and can't think clearly! Because of you Tamaki, Hunny, Mori or _me_ wouldn't be about to think because of you! You could kill us! Do you want that, do you?!" Kyoya demanded his voice growing into a bloodcurdling shout.

Tears cornered my eyes are Kyoya kept yelling at me. My hands scrunched up the blanket that covered me. As I peered through my messed up bangs that reached down to my nose as my salt tears dampened my face. I was terrified of Kyoya, but in all of his terrifying glory he made a point.

I did put the host club in danger, if they were too really to worry about me they wouldn't be able to focus. At that moment I realized that I had put my one and only love, Tamaki in danger.

When I snapped out of my thoughts I saw that Kyoya was breathing deeply his body sagging down. I saw tears of silver irradiances fall from his eyes to the floor. Just when I tried to clasp his hand into him he turned away and scuffled out of the room.

"Wait, Kyoya…" My voice trailed off as Kyoya stopped at the door and turned to me.

"Haruhi, do us all some good and eat and drink something and I will tell Tamaki that you are here." With that he withdrew from the doorway and out to the silent hallway.

I exhaled a sigh. _What was going on?_ Shook my head getting rid of all uncertainty that I had. Then out of the corner of my eyes I saw that there was a bottle of water and a bowl of applesauce. Slowly I began to eat and drink. I immediately felt strength reach my toes and fingers.

Just as I was finishing the bowl I heard the pounding of footsteps then red cheeked Tamaki came into the open doorway. His eyes flashed with worry as he saw me in the bed. He came to my side and sat on the edge of the bed placing a hand over my hands.

"Haruhi are you ok?"

"Yes, of course," I nodded.

"Oh thank god," he said as he slid his hands over my cheeks and kissed me.


	8. The Last Thing He Said To Me

**This is a self reflection on the past three months from Haruhi's POV. I hope it leaves you wanting more.**

* * *

Three months. That is how long we have been here. Things are getting bad; we are running out of room to hold the refugees. Even though this little city that we are in can hold over a few thousand people we are running out of room. I worry about what is to happen to us. We soon will have to deny housing for people.

Even though we are used to this world that we live in now we all still long for the old life. I sometimes go to bed thinking if this is all just some really vivid dream. That isn't the case. So when I wake up I am always hit with the cruel truth that yes my dad is dead and I will never have a normal life again.

Though things are not all bad I suppose. I have Tamaki with me. Without him I wouldn't be alive. Also new life has blessed us in these gloomy days. A young expecting couple came in about two weeks ago and they had their baby three days ago. They named her Kana. A very cute child and though it may seem unlikely it appears to be that the new child has eased some of the tension of the refugees.

But not everyone is relaxed. The Host Club is very stressed out. Kyoya never sleeps and only eats when people force him too. Hunny and Mori are always running in and out on missions trying to collect refugees and see how bad the damage is. The twins have locked themselves away to do their own in to help us win this war. They plan all of the attacks, put everyone into groups. Everything is planned by them and Kyoya. If it weren't for them everyone would be going crazy out of boredom. The plans that they draw out keep everything running smoothly.

Then Tamaki, my Tamaki. Though he tries to hide it I seem how worried he is about keeping everyone safe. He is sort of the over keeper of everything. Making sure things are going the way they should, making sure that Kyoya eats and me as well.

Even I am busy. I am in charge of all the things that go on with the refugees and to make sure that all of the food is cooked. I assign everyone jobs to cook, clean and to help me out. The drawn out agenda that the twins make helps a lot so I can make sure that everyone has two minute bathing times each.

We have to rooms that a great big baths. One for men, one for women, after everyone is bathed they water is filtered then put to other uses. Here nothing is wasted, nothing. Everyone eats everything that they are feed. Any clothes that they out grow they are sent to the laundry room to be given a new set that fits them better.

It is a very organized system. Though keeping up with it is tiring. Day in and day out, I just want a break at times but I can't complain. Compared to some other people out in the world this is the sweet life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Word has come to _The City of Ouran_ (-That's what we named it), that rescue parties are going to come and help us and the surrounding area. Tamaki was able to get into contact with his father whom was hiding away in some secret facility somewhere on one of the outskirt Islands of Japan that the Suoh family owned.

His father agreed to take some of the refugees because where he was they had fresh supplies. It seems like even though the world was ending the secret world of the Military, the Rich and the Black Market were still in full swing. If anything things got better for them, the Military was gaining more support and being funded by the rich to clear out areas of zombies and this helped the person who funded them become a leader figure and they could use that for their own use in the future. Then with the lack of laws the Black Market could make deals with anyone and raise their prices on things.

I suppose the fact that he will be housing some of the refugees is step one for him. Tamaki told me that his father had changed. No longer the man that he once knew, this worries Tamaki. He thinks that he soon will turn into his father. I remind him that he probably has been through much worse that his father.

Tamaki just puts up a façade for my sake. He smiled at me, kissed my head and told me to get some sleep. That was the last thing he said to me that night.


	9. Tamaki Gone

Tamaki is gone, missing, disappeared, unknown, not to be seen. He went out on a raid one afternoon with his platoon and they never returned. The worst thing about this is that I am expecting. I don't know it could have ended up like this.

He has been missing for three days now. I don't know if he is alive or not. Every day before Dusk search parties are sent out to look for him. Of course they all come back empty handed. I just wish that he would come back because I cannot raise this child on my own.

The only other person that knows about my pregnancy is Kyoya. He was the only one who I could as to get me a pregnancy test. He has been very supportive and helpful while Tamaki is gone. He makes sure that I am ok and not in pain. He doesn't let me pull all nighters when helping out. He keeps me on a strict schedule.

Without him I think I wouldn't have made it this far. I mean I don't even know how long I have been pregnant. I assume two months. I am not really sure. All I am sure of that is Tamaki is gone. My one and only love is gone.


	10. Pregnancy Tales

**I hope you enjoy it**

Four Months

I am four months pregnant and Tamaki still hasn't returned. I have nearly lost all of my hope. I don't want to raise this baby by myself. I want him or her to know their father. I want to be with my one and only love.

Life in our little city has gotten a little easier. We have been able to rid of the zombies in the official city. We have made life safer for the rest of the people in the town. Things are a little more relaxed around here. Everyone one is eating on a regular basis and bathing also.

Our next project is to restore balance to this town. Kyoya has taken leader ship of this entire project. He is always so busy, but he still finds time to visit me and talk with me at least once a week. He has told me several times that he will always take care of me and the baby. I know that Kyoya will stay true to his world, but I think that my heart has left with Tamaki.

* * *

Six Months

He still hasn't returned. On a side note the baby has started to kick. The baby is very active. It makes me a little side every time he or she kicks it makes me cry a little because it reminds me that Tamaki isn't here with me to witness this.

A soft voice interrupts my thoughts. "Haruhi, are you ok?" Kyoya asks with a concerned tone. He looks at me as I look down towards my pregnant belly. I have my arms warped around my belly, I fell the rhythmic kicks of my baby.

Getting misty eyed I turn back towards Kyoya and nod. "Yeah, of course," I say as I wipe away tears. "Here come and feel." I usher him over towards me. Awkwardly he walks to me and hesitantly places a hand on my swollen belly. Once again the baby kicks. Kyoya feels this several times.

He looks down with his hand to his eyes. Then he engulfs me in a hug. I feel warm droplets touch my shoulder as Kyoya holds me.

"Haruhi, I will always take care of you," He whispers into my ear.

I wrap my arms around Kyoya and cry into his shoulder. His saying that has made me so happy and so sad. I want Tamaki to be the one to take care of me, but for the babies sake it is now Kyoya who will be taking care of me.

* * *

As I cried into her shoulder I felt guilt and remorse of everything that I had done while he was gone. The fact that I was trying to replace him to get close to Haruhi, I felt guilty that I used her sadness to my advantage. I know that she is still in love with him, but that can't last forever right?

I look over at Haruhi as she strokes her pregnant belly. Her hair covers her face; she gives a small sigh and whispers something that I didn't quite catch. "What did you say?" I asked.

"The baby's name, I have chosen the babies name." She repeats with tears in her eyes.

"What is the name?"

"René will be the baby's name." She smiles when she says René. Looking at her I smile and nod. René, Tamaki's French name, I guess that I shouldn't be surprised when she picked that name. It is a fitting name I suppose. The baby will be Japanese and French.

"Is the baby going to have your last name?" I ask forcing the words from my lips.

"What did you say?" Haruhi asks seeming confused on what I had asked.

"The baby is the baby going to have your last name, because I can give the baby my last name." I regretted those last words as soon as I said them. Glancing over at Haruhi I saw that she was silently crying.

"Haruhi, I apologize for saying that. I understand where I stepped out of line. Just forget that I said anything."

"No, no," she sobbed as she wiped the corners of her eyes, "I am just so touched that you would offer that even though the baby isn't yours."

"Haruhi, that doesn't matter to me. You know that I love you _and_ that baby regardless of everything."

"Oh Kyoya, "she sighs, "I am so sorry for leading you on like this. I am still in love with Tamaki."

"Don't apologize, I can wait. You are worth that much." I say as I walk over gently kiss her forehead and walk out of the room with hands in pockets.

* * *

Nine Months

Any day now I am due to give birth to my baby. I will finally see René's face. I am so scared; I am worried that things will go wrong. I am worried that Kyoya will get scared and leave me. Giving a sigh I glance over to Kyoya and he looks over at me and gives me a sly smile.

"Any day and you will see René face, are you scared?"

"Terrified," say as I give a worried smile.


	11. Daughter of My One and Only Love

Haruhi is due anyway now, I am so scared that something will go wrong and she will die. I only hope that she and René turn out healthy. A sharp squeals of pain shake my thoughts. I turn and see Haruhi with her face scrunches up in pain.

Rushing to her side I make sure that she ok. "Haruhi, dear are you ok?"

She gives me a weak nod, "Yeah, but the baby is coming go get Takano-San."

I nod and run to get the midwife. As I retrieve the midwife she helps asset Haruhi. She tells me to get some other people to help her, as I do that I hear deep breaths from the room. Haruhi seemed in much pain.

After I got the other women they locked me out of the room and told me that I could see her when she was done.

Hours passed like years, the hands of the clocks seemed to taunt me. They taunted me with their slow movements of post-impending doom. Five, ten, then 12 hours drew by before they finally let me into the room.

I stood there at the door way and saw a sweaty and exhausted looking Haruhi with a small bundle in her arms. She was nursing the small bundle.

I stood there for a few moments then I finally knelt next to Haruhi who held the small bundle in her arms. She looked up to me and showed me the small baby that was sleeping in her young Mother's arms.

The baby has delicate Japanese features softened up by her French blood. She had a mop of pale brown hair much like her mothers. René looked so peaceful, sleeping sounding in her mother's arms. Unaware to the world's hurt.

"She is so cute." I breathed.

"Yes." Haruhi whispered.

"She looks like Tamaki." I said as I raised eyes towards Haruhi.

"Yeah, I know." Haruhi agreed her voice growing sad. As I looked at René a bit more and began to wish that Tamaki was here by Haruhi's side in place of me. "Do you want to hold her?" Haruhi offered giving me a smile. I gave her a silent smile as I took the baby into my arms.

As soon as I took the baby Haruhi fell asleep. Smiling I stood up and stared at René. Such a cute baby, she defiantly was Tamaki's baby. Then she opened her small round eyes. They were pools of violet like her father's.

"Oh René, why do you look like your father?" René's eyes flickered up when I said her name and gave me a curios glance. I gave my head a small shake and exhaled. Then the baby saw that I was boring and she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Oh René, you truly are the daughter of my one and only.


	12. He's Back

**I hope you like it, sorry for the late update! **

* * *

I look down at the picture that is my supposed one and only love, Haruhi. She was smiling into the camera, she was so beautiful and I needed to find her. I need to find her because she is the key to find out who _I _am. When I woke up I lost most of my memories except for a few scattered out of order memories.

Most of them contain that girl Haruhi, I could tell at one point we were lovers, and in my memories she called me 'Tamaki' so that's what I call myself. I have a vague connection to where this girl might be, but for now I have no idea.

I don't know how I lost my memory, but when I woke up I was in some type of house. The people in the house told me about what had happened, the zombies. Then they went on to talk about how when they found me I was collapsed in a field of ruble and dead bodies. I was the only survivor.

It has been about eleven months since I woke up and I still haven't found the girl. I do think that I am getting closer. In my memories I do remember that I went to a place called 'Ouran High School' and in the next town there is this rebellion group who call themselves, 'The Town of Ouran'.

I am heading there now with my new found friends. They are the ones that found me; their names are Ferid and his sister Pryris. They are a team duo that can kick zombie ass. They are very helpful and together the three of us are amazing.

I don't know what it is, but I seem to have a knack for killing zombies. I am very skillful with guns and martial arts. I suppose before I lost my memories I was trained in those things, but I really have no idea.

"Pryris, I hear them." Looking around she pulls out her gun and cocks it. Ferid does the same thing.

"Bellator, they are coming around your rear at 6 O'clock," nodding I stood back to back with the twins. We were ready to face the zombies, we always won. This time would be no exception.

"Bellator…" Pryris whispered using my nickname that they gave me.

"Don't worry my love I will protect you." My muscles tensed as I spoke the words. It didn't feel right. None of this felt right, but what was right anyway? I needed to find this girl and find out what my right was.

I felt guilty because I had this panging feeling in my mind that I still was in love with her. That is the only way that I really can explain it. I feel bad because around a month ago Pryris and I became involved.

She calls it love. I call it feeling alive. I just feel like using her for sex is the only way that I can feel alive, like I am human. When we do it, these floods of emotions take over me, its emotions that I cannot feel during any other time. But, the only thing that truly holds me back from loving her is the fact that the memories and me that _Haruhi _always flash through my mind. That is the only way I have been able to recover most of my memories, well any memories that deal with being romantic and loving.

* * *

Me and the twins were fighting off a hoard of zombies when _they_ found us. We had just entered the city limits of Ouran territory. Well we were more on the outskirts of the town, in the last parts of the reconstruction. The parts that haven't been taken care of, the slum of the city, every city has one, this was no exception.

The quick bang of our guns went off with ease, music to my ears. That's when things got a bit more dangerous. Instead of zombies coming out it was humans. Humans were more dangerous than zombies in a sense, you couldn't just get rid of them, and they were smarter.

The man stepped out of the shadows with a cigarette between his lips. He looked up between his half shaven greasy bangs and smiled. Yellow teeth flashing I took a step back and took a hold of Pryris's hand.

"What you fuckers doing here thinking that you can just kill off my fighters?"

Ferid scoffed and took half a step forward his brown eyes narrowed in arrogance. "You mean those zombies are your fighters? We did you a favour with killing them."

"No, actually you didn't you made me lose money, so for compensation why don't you hand over any you have?" The man smiled a crooked malicious smile.

"We got none," Pryris snarled from behind me.

"Then you can pay with your bitch." He laughed as he held out a hand for us to hand Pryris over.

"She isn't for sale," Pryris answered.

"Ah, I see what it is; you are shaking up with these pansies. Come on baby why don't you come over here and be with a real man."

My grip tightened on Pryris's hand, I would protect her no matter what. "She told you she isn't for sale," I snarled as I aimed my gun at the man's chest.

"Bellator, let's not be so rash, we can come back and save her, let's hand her over and save our asses for now," Ferid whispered over to me which made his sister frown at him in disgust.

Just as I was about to shoot the first bullet something stopped me, it was the shouting of men. They screamed the same thing over and over again. "We found him, we found him!"

As the surrounded us the shot the guy who was giving us trouble and closed in a tight circle around us. As they walked in closer Pryris held on tighter to me, crying and burying her face in my chest.

"What do you want," I called out to the solider like people. Then one of the stepped up to me and asked me something.

"What?" I cried out in confusion.

"Is your name 'Tamaki'?"

I shook my head, 'yes'. "What do you want with me?"

"We are here to take you home." They said as they gathered me and the twins up and forced us into their jeeps. Pryris clung to me crying, as she held onto me my shirt was littered with her petty tears of distress.

"Bellator, my love why did they call you 'Tamaki', that isn't your name. Bellator is your name."

I gaze over at the pathetic looking Pryris her short messy black hair clung to her sweaty dirt ridded face. She brown eyes filled with even more tears, her cheeks flushed with pink. This girl was so in love with me.

It was pathetic, I used her, she knew it Ferid knew it, but he did nothing. I warned her that she was only a tool to me. That she was only a pawn to find the one called, 'Haruhi'. She ignored my warnings and continued to let me use her.

I know that it is wrong. I know that it is wrong that even though I think all of this I still kiss her and tell her that it will 'be ok'. I can guarantee nothing.

"Pryris," I whisper, "you know that Bellator is not my name. You gave me that name, Tamaki is my real name. I never told you or your brother and I apologize for that. Tamaki is my old name from my old life, the life that I want back. But temporary I had to take up a new name because I myself am not sure if 'Tamaki' is my real name."

"What does this mean for us then?"

"If I find out who I am and I like who I am I will most likely leave you and your brother. You two were just a pawn to find the one that I call 'Haruhi'," I blatantly stare at Pryris with cold eyes, her eyes water up.

"What do you mean you used me?"

"I warned you, I told you that you were just a pawn in my game," I watch as her brother just sighs and looks away from us.

"How could you Bellator? I gave you that name because you were _my_ warrior," she cried as she recalled that first time she ever called me Bellator. Bellator, Latin for Warrior, a fitting name for me at the time, but I have out grown that time and moved on to something new, or old. My old life.

"Tamaki is my name, Pryris I know that I am a warrior but I was never _your_ warrior."

She just continued to cry as we drove on; eventually we arrived at a gigantic mansion. It looked vaguely familiar, it had this feel. It just felt important to me on some sentimental level.

The soldiers took the twins away to some where unknown in the mansion and they led me up to the top floor. As we walked the stairs things began to look more and more familiar. That's when we finally reached the top of the staircase.

I saw it the grand room, it seemed like it used to be an elegant place, but now it was fitted as a bunker of sorts. Chairs and sleeping back were scattered around the floor. To one side of the room was a kitchen and I heard scuffling footsteps exit the kitchen and I saw a familiar face.

"Boss, you're back?" called out the devilish looking man. His gold eyes bore into me with surprise, he dropped the cup that was in his hand and he dashed over to me burying me in a hug.

Standing there I cringed away from him. "Who are you?" I asked a bit intimidated by the imp looking man.

"Tamaki, it's me Hikaru Hitachiin twin brother to Kaoru Hitachiin." When he said that that's when memories clicked, all of the memories that were missing of him and his brother came back. I remember that he and his brother were twin love bromance attractions at a club that we hand.

They were also planners and snipers for our little army, I remember giving orders to them. I was there leader. They called me 'Suoh' at one point. Then I remembered Haruhi, I had to find Haruhi.

"I remember everything," I whispered. Hikaru gave me a smile and hugged me once more.

"What happened?" He asked in a soft voice almost scared to ask.

"I will tell you later, Haruhi I have to find my love." I said as I started to look around and tried to walk down the familiar hall, but then Hikaru stopped me. Looking back I tried to pull away from his strong grasp.

"Before you meet her you have to know something first. I know that Kyoya hasn't heard of your arrival yet, but he and the others besides Kaoru are at a meeting with chairman Suoh and they won't be back until later."

"Yes, that is nice. I will see them later, what do you have to tell me?"

Hikaru sighed and spoke, "You have a daug-"he was cut off when someone behind him walked in with a small bundle in their arms. That person was Haruhi and in her arms was a baby. . .

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUN, I hope you like it and hahahahah cliff hanager! Update give me feedback!**


	13. Love Rejected

**I know that this is late, I had other things to update. So please enjoy this chapter and comment, comment, COMMENT! Please it makes me very happy. **

* * *

Our eyes met. I saw the man that I never thought that I would see again. He looked different, he still looked like Tamaki, but he was off somehow. But at this moment I couldn't think about that, I was finally to be reunited with my one and only love.

"Tamaki, I-is that you?" I choke out. I stare at Tamaki, his wavy blond hair hand grown out and was now past his ears. He peers at me with his violet eyes. Then he runs up to me and envelops me in a hug.

Sobbing into my shoulder he kept whispering the same thing, "I've found you, I've found you."

Tamaki finally looks up after a long while. But he didn't look at me he was looking at René. She also stared at him with her violet eyes. Then she reached out a hand and gurgled. Tamaki slowly raised his head and looked at me.

Silver rimmed his eyes and slowly threaded their way down his dirty cheek. "Haruhi, who is this?" Once again he looked down at the baby and stroked her cheek with his finger.

"This is your daughter." I whisper. I saw his eyes widen, he took a few steps back, his mouth ajar. Then he shook his head in denial. "No, that is impossible you had to hook up with one of the guys. I mean that is impossible."

I shook my head. "No, it isn't this is your daughter. You are the only one that I had sex with. She looks just like you. She had violet eyes. I don't know anyone else who has your eyes. This baby is yours, Tamaki I know that this is hard for you to believe, but this is your reality."

He stared at me his body shaking. "No, you're mistaken." Was all he could manage.

"Tamaki, I am sorry, but she is your child. I know that you've been through a lot and I would have avoided this type of reunion if I could, but please come here and hold your daughter. Once you hold her you will understand."

He stared at me with pools of violet. Then he scuffled over to me and gently took René from my arms. He held her to his chest, their eyes met and he gave a small gasp. More tears feel from his eyes and onto René.

"I won't deny it. She is mine."

"Thank you."

"But, what if I don't want her?" Tamaki asked his voice growing cold. I was taken aback, shock grew on my face. How could he ask that? Wouldn't he want to raise his daughter?

"W-well, I suppose that I would raise her on my own, but I don't know why I would have to. Tamaki this is our chance to have a family; we can raise her and be a family. I named her after you that is why her name is René."

"I never wanted this child to have my name. I suppose that she has my last name as well." Tamaki glanced up at me from René. I gave a small nod.

"Please don't be like this. Just take a few days to get used to the idea, get to know her. You will want to be her father." I said quickly. Tamaki shook his head.

"No, I don't want this child. I want you Haruhi, but I cannot be with you if you have this child that I don't want. She can keep the name, but she will have no relation to me what so ever." His voice was ice. He was no longer the Tamaki that I knew. He had changed out there and left the old Tamaki behind.

"You can't do this!" I cried, my vision growing blurry.

"It's me or the baby. Get rid of her or you will go out there with the zombies."

"She's our baby." I cried my arms outstretched towards him.

"No, she's _your_ baby. You are no longer welcome here and I want you out by tonight." Tamaki said his voice stern as he gave René back to me. Then out of the blue, cutting through a tension a familiar voice rang through.

"You are to do no such thing, Tamaki." We all turned around and saw that the voice belonged to the one and only Kyoya Ootori. He walked with such grace, his clipboard in one hand. He walked up to me and put and arm around me.

"What are you doing, Kyoya," Tamaki asked his eyes narrowing.

"She is not to be thrown out; she will be sleeping in my room as well as the baby. I will take responsibility of her and the baby's needs. I will even give René my last name if Haruhi wishes to do so."

Shocked I looked up at Kyoya who looked Tamaki dead on. His face was stern, his eyes emotionless. "Kyoya, you don't have to do that, I will leave as Tamaki wishes. I can survive out there."

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "With a baby, as if I want to do this Haruhi. I am doing this because I love you."

I flinched, how could he have said that so casually? Tamaki was also shocked, his body began to shake once more, he grinded his teeth. "Fine, do what you want, I don't give a shit, but I want nothing to do with you or that runt." Tamaki spoke through gritted teeth and then stormed off.

I stood in front of Kyoya and began to question him. "Kyoya, why did you do that? Why did you say that you love me?"

"Because I love you Haruhi, it was all because I love you and I will stay true to my offer. I will not let you go out to the street, so I think that you have no choice, but to let me take care of you." Kyoya said with a slight smile.

I looked up at the man and heaved a sigh. "You have a point, but I am only doing this because of René, OK?"

Kyoya nodded and pulled me close to him. My cheek brushed against his chest, I held René close to me. Then I felt his lips on my forehead. "I will take care of you." He whispered.

* * *

_How could she do this,_ I asked myself. How could Haruhi do this to me? Choose that child over me, I was her lifeline.

I felt the anger heat up in my stomach, it stayed there growing and growing till I let it out, destroying everything in my room. I broke pictures, I tore apart pillows. I broke all of the baby things. The room was a mess.

I saw there in the rumble and the mess. I fell to my knees and cried. Crying may have been a cowardly thing to do, but it was all that I could do. My world was falling apart around me. I had all these memories of my old life, all these memories of me being in love with this girl.

I still loved her, but something inside me had changed and I couldn't love her like I used to. I want so much for our love to be like it used to, but it couldn't be like that because of that child. If only she would get rid of that thing. I just don't get it, why did she have such love for the thing. In this world it was a nuisance.

But it is not my problem anymore, it is Kyoya's. I am no longer connected to Haruhi, as far as I am concerned me and her were nothing.


	14. The White Kiss

**I hope you like this chapter! I made it shorter because it was a good place to end it. Please comment! **

* * *

It has been a few days since Tamaki and I have ended it so to speak. Kyoya has been taking care of me and René. He has been the best, he wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes and bottle feeds her. He has asked for nothing in return I feel guilty.

I feel like I am just stringing him on. Using him for my own needs, but he tells me that wants to do this. Kyoya Ootori truly is a great person.

Tamaki has ignored me ever since that day. He has picked up his position as leader again; all of his memories seem to have returned. Things feel normal and strange all at the same time. I mean we should be raising our daughter together.

I just want us to be a family. How can René live with knowing that her father wants nothing to do with her especially when he is so close? I just want him to love me again, but I can't abandon my daughter.

I clutch René to my chest as tears slid down my face. I can't cry, I can't be weak, but still I find reasons to cry. I looked down at René. Her violet eyes smile at me. She is such a beautiful baby. She also looks much like her father which makes it more painful.

My head sinks down even more. My long bangs fall down in my face. "They have grown quite a bit", I laugh to myself.

"Yes, they have." A male voice says behind me. I turn around shocked to see Kyoya standing at the door frame leaning against it with an amused smile as he walks in.

"Oh, hey Kyoya," I nervously smile. "Hey again I am so sorry for imposing on you like this with us having to share a room and all. Also taking care of a baby that isn't even yours-"

"Stop-"Kyoya holds up a hand to silence me. He walks in closer and takes my free hand up to his cheek and holds it there. "Haruhi, say no more you know that I love you and that baby. We may not be related by blood, but I have been there from day one and always will be." He gives me a kind smile with a tilt of his head as his forehead rest against mine.

"Senpai…" I whisper, but I am silenced by Kyoya's lips on mine. . .

* * *

I watched him kiss her. I saw everything, the way she blushed when he touched her hand. The way she smiled at him. I saw everything. I would never think that Haruhi would move on so quickly from me.

I was just going over to discuss the next raid plans with Ootori, or so I told myself. I tried too hard to convince myself of that. The truth is that I desperately love Haruhi, I never stopped loving her. I may have been cold to her or used other women. But it was all for her, I needed to use them to regain memories of her. I needed to be cold to her to protect her from me.

Again another lie, well part of it is a lie. I still love her, but I've changed. I don't know what I want. There are times when I want to be with her and other times that I just want her. All of these conflicting emotions. If she were just in my reach I would end up killing her, me us. At least I can admire her from afar even if she is raising our daughter with someone else.

But ultimately he is better for her. He always was and always will be. . .

* * *

I pulled my lips away from hers. She stared at me with a dazed look. She adjusted her grip on the baby. Her bangs fell down in her face prohibiting me from seeing her face.

"Kyoya," She whispered, "what was that?"

"It is to show you how I feel." I pushed my glasses up further my nose and stared down at René. The little baby looked back at me and giggles. She raised up her arms and grabbed at the air. I brought my finger close to her to grab.

She jerked my finger down to her mouth and began to suck on it. Then she began to make soft noises. But those noises sounded almost as if she was trying to say 'Dada'. I looked at Haruhi with a look of shock. Her expression mirrored mine.

"Did she just try to say 'dada'?"

"She's too young." Haruhi gasped with tears in her eyes.

I was also shocked myself. This baby only two months old tried to speak. And she tried to call me dad. That was just shocking.

"Wow, I guess that means she sees you as a father." Haruhi wiped tears from her eyes. Her nose was red and stuffed. Her cheeks became red and blotchy.

"Yes, I guess that does." Is it wrong for me to feel happy about this?


	15. Memories and New Names

**Enjoy the short chapter.**

* * *

René is now six months old. She is starting to crawl and she can say simple words. She has started to call me 'Dada'; it enrages Tamaki every time he hears her call me that. He often storms out of the room. I have tried to get René to call me 'Kyo', but she just shook her head and said, "You're her daddy now."

I could tell the pain that shot through her mind, but she hid it the best she could. But over the past few months Haruhi has slowly let go of any love that she had for Tamaki. I could tell that she would love him to some degree, but she came to love me.

I always loved Haruhi, so when this happened I did feel a sense of victory. I love Haruhi and René. They are my family and when Haruhi and I became an item that's when I knew that it was nearly official. She was almost completely over him.

It was only when Haruhi changed René's last name to Ootori. And I gladly let her take on my name. It was Haruhi who was hesitant.

"Kyoya, you don't have to do this. She can keep the name she has." Haruhi looked down in sadness.

Placing my hands on her shoulder I made her look up. Her dirty face looked back at my dirty face. Recently Haruhi had been helping with construction and often forgot to bathe afterwards. I did as well.

"What let the baby keep the last name of a man who does not want her? It is bad enough that she was named after him-"I cut was off by Haruhi clinging to my shirt. I saw tears fall down her face.

"Please don't insult her first name. It is the only thing she will have connecting her to Tamaki. Her first name stays, but she can have your last name."

From that moment on René was no longer René Suoh but René Ootori. That was when Haruhi and the baby became mine and truly mine.


	16. Fears and the Future Foretold

**Welcome to the last chapter. Please let me know what you think of the overall chapter. Like was it too quick when Haruhi fell in love with Kyoya and out of love with Kyoya. Please let me know, I enjoy feedback. **

* * *

Epilogue Four Years Later:

Haruhi's shoulder length hair falls into her face as she picks up four year-old René. The brown haired baby giggled with delight. Haruhi looked at her daughter with a happy smile. "Come on René do you want to make cookies for daddy when he gets home?" Haruhi asked as her daughter rested at her hip.

The bubbly little girl laughed and nodded her head. Within a few moments of the cookie making 'daddy' came home. It was the small little girl who greeted her dad first. The blond man picked up his daughter and laughed.

"Haruhi, I'm home," Tamaki laughed as he walked into the kitchen and kissed Haruhi on the lips.

"Welcome home, my love." Haruhi smiled as she pressed her forehead against his. He gave a warm smile. "I love you."

* * *

Gasping for breath I woke up. It was only a dream, Haruhi did not marry Tamaki and she certainly did not say that she loved him. I raised a hand and brushed back went bangs. I looked over to the left and saw my sleeping wife and daughter in the young rays of the sun.

René was nuzzled in close to her mother. Slowly the two of them woke up. Haruhi sleepily sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh Kyoya, you're awake?"

I gave her a nod then a smile, Tamaki was not here. "Yes, of course, my dear." I leaned over and kissed Haruhi on the lips. Then out of nowhere small hands pushed our heads apart.

"Mommy, Daddy no kissing, Gimmie kisses." The bright little violet-eyed girl laughed. Haruhi looked at her with a sly smile and laughed.

"Are you ready for the kissy monster?!" Haruhi raised her hands and scooped the small little girl into her arms and brought her into her lap giving her multiple kisses. The entire time René just laughed.

After a bit Haruhi stopped and instructed René to go watch TV. The little one happily did so. Then Haruhi looked over at me with a concerned look. "What is wrong Kyoya?"

My memories flashed back to the dream. Instead of telling her I just shook my head and laughed. "Nothing, absolutely nothing," I looked down then attacked Haruhi with kisses and tickles. Very out of character, but not with Haruhi.

When René was two years old and already thinking that I was her one and only daddy Haruhi and I got married. It was a happy time, we were winning the apocalypse. Designing a drug to get rid of the zombies, creating cities and towns, rebuilding Earth.

On the last and final battle when René was three the entire Host Club went into battle, killing all of the zombies in Kanto. Everyone lived, but Tamaki he died a fitting death. In the end we somewhat made amends, but not really.

And onetime before the final battle he met his daughter once. But it wasn't a good experience. Haruhi allowed him to meet René only because he was the biological father. When René saw him she seemed to recognize him, but got scared when he tried to hug her.

No one really knows why, but she never really liked Tamaki even though he was kind to her. She just did not accept him. She was too young to know the truth and still is too young. So even though I am technically am her step-father it doesn't seem like it. But nothing will change the fact that she is the biological daughter of my best friend.

The End


End file.
